Em busca do Amor
by Graziele Kiyamada
Summary: Hera roubou o dom do amor de Afrodite, agora ela juntamente com suas amazonas e os cavaleiros de ouro vão tentar recuperá-lo FICHAS FECHADAS!
1. Capítulo 1

Saint Seiya logicamente não me pertence e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos, posteriormente pode aparecer alguma música não sei, mas também não me pertence e eu também não ganho nada com isso.

...

-"Me chamou Hera?", Afrodite entrou com todo o seu charme aos aposentos de Hera.

-"Afrodite, até que enfim eu estou sozinha com você, nós temos coisas acertar".

-"Temos?", Afrodite não sabia de nada que tinha para acertar com hera.

-"Não se faça de idiota Afrodite, acha mesmo que eu engoli a história de deusa mais linda do Olimpo?", Afrodite arregalou os olhos.

-"Hera, como assim, isso faz milênios", Hera se aproximou perigosamente de Afrodite, fazendo Afrodite engolir em seco.

-"Acha mesmo que eu, senhora do Olimpo deixaria isso pra lá? Só esperava a oportunidade de ficar a sós contigo deusinha, mas desde que ouviu a sonsa da Athena e têm suas protetoras você não me deu essa oportunidade, porém agora que consegui não vou perdê-la", Hera se aproximava de Afrodite que não conseguia se mover, Hera enfia a mão no peito de Afrodite.

-"O quê pretende fazer?" Afrodite tinha dificuldade de respirar e se ela não fosse uma deusa pediria ajuda a um.

-"Só vou tirar isso", Quando Hera estava terminou de tirar uma fumaça rosa, Áries o deus da guerra entrou nos aposentos de Hera e encontrou Afrodite desmaiada no chão.

-"O que pensa que está fazendo Hera?", Ares aproximou-se de sua irmã.

-"Eu é que perguntou, pretende começar uma guerra comigo Ares?", Ares pegou Afrodite em seus braços.

-"Não, mas isso não vai ficar assim Hera", com um brilho dourado do deus da guerra desapareceu com Afrodite de perto de Hera.

-"QUE VENHA AFRODITE, QUERO SÓ VER DO QUE VOCÊ É CAPAZ!", Hera gritou sozinha, já que Ares já estava bem longe em seu humilde lar, Afrodite jazia sofá a cama do deus da guerra.

Depois de algum tempo.

-"Estava começando a me preocupar, irmãzinha", o deus da guerra se aproximou da cama.

-"Ares como eu vim... O quê aconteceu?", Afrodite ainda estava fraca e não se lembrava com precisão o que ocorrera mais cedo com Hera.

-"Calma, você está no meu lar e não sei direito o que houve só peguei o final na briga entre você e Hera, que por sinal a Hera ganhou", Afrodite arregalou os olhos e levantou-se num salto.

-"Aquele megera, ela tirou o Amor de mim Ares, eu vou acabar com ela", Afrodite estava furiosa e não raciocinava com clareza.

-"Maninha você não vai a lugar nenhum desse jeito!", fechou todas as saídas.

-"Está do lado dela irmão?", Afrodite se aproximou perigosamente.

-"Lógico que não, mas não vai conseguir nada assim, acha mesmo que Hera não se armou até os dentes?", Afrodite encarou o fundo os olhos negros do deus da guerra.

-"O quê me sugere, deus da guerra?", Afrodite passava a mão pelo tórax de seu irmão.

-"Não me provoque Afrodite", Afrodite saiu de perto do deus da guerra e sentou-se na mesa daquele espaço que reparou a primeira vez, fazia tempo que não ia ali, nada tinha mudado muito, as paredes vermelho sangue, o carpete preto, a mesa antiga que estava sentada com uma cadeira atrás, um quadro de alguma carnificina, a lareira e o que sempre mais lhe chamou a atenção naquele canto de luxuria de Ares, sua cama de casal com uma grande colcha vermelha e uma coberta muito felpuda preta.

-"... Afrodite está me ouvindo?", Ares pelo jeito estava falando há algum tempo.

-"Não, o que disse?", o deus revirou os olhos, mas achou melhor não discutir.

-"Disse que você deve convocar suas amazonas e ir até Hefesto se armar, antes de querer enfrentar Hera", Afrodite mostrou sua cara de desaprovação, não queria ir até Hefesto, mas quem recusaria um conselho do deus da guerra?

-"Ta, mas antes eu preciso mesmo mudar de roupa, cansei desse visual", Afrodite mexeu suas mãos e uma revista de moda apareceu em suas mãos, fazendo Ares revirar os olhos de novo. Depois de um bom tempo revirando as páginas da revista...

-"Afrodite, não tem a eternidade inteira".

-"Já achei", um brilho se fez presente e quando desapareceu, Afrodite trajava uma bota rosa que ia acima de seu joelho, um short preto de couro e um maiô rosa frente única que amarra nas costas deixando assim um profundo decote V, seus cabelos loiros cacheados sempre soltos foram presos em um rabo de cavalo alto com direito a uma franja lateral e seus olhos agora estavam muito azuis.

-"Uau!", se aproximou e fez Afrodite dar uma voltinha em seu próprio eixo. "Azuis? Por quantas cores seus olhos já passaram?", Afrodite sorriu.

-"A deusa da beleza tem que manter seu posto maninho", Ares foi aproximando a boca da de Afrodite e quando estava a milímetros de distância Afrodite saiu. "Agora se me dá licença tenho que convocar minhas meninas ir atrás de Hefesto, subir ao Olimpo e recuperar o Amor e me vingar de Hera", Afrodite não resistiu em dar um selinho naqueles lábios finos do deus da guerra sumindo logo em seguida.

-"As coisas não mudam", Ares sumiu assim como Afrodite.

...

-"Athena ouve algum problema?", Shaka falava com Athena por telepatia.

-"Não sei Shaka", Athena estava inquieta.

-"Como assim Athena? Devemos nos preparar para algo?", Shaka perguntava.

-"Não sei".

-"Athena, pode explicar?", Shaka perguntava.

-"Não agora".

-"Athena?", A conexão mental foi interrompida.

No templo da deusa.

-"O que quer aqui Ares?", Athena virou em direção do trono onde seu irmão se encontrava sentado.

-"Nossa irmã é assim que me recebe depois de tantos anos?", Ares tinha em sua face um sorriso de deboche.

-"Sabe que não é bem vindo aqui", Athena foi até ele, que se levantou para encará-la.

-"Ainda sobre o incidente com seu cavaleiro? Eu só estava me divertindo, se cuidasse melhor dos seus subordinados isso não ocorreria!", o deus virou-se caminhando até a janela "Gosto da vista daqui".

-"O que quer?" Athena sentou-se em seu trono.

-"Vai dizer que não sabe Athena, Hera tirou o Amor de dentro de Afrodite...", sentou-se no parapeito da janela.

-"Eu percebi sim".

-"Nossa irmã precisa de sua ajuda", Ares se levantou e foi até o trono de Athena.

-"Por que isso Ares?", Athena levantou-se e o encarou.

-"Por que você é a única que pode, eu sou o deus da guerra se me meter nessa vai haver uma carnificina..."

-"Não foi isso que perguntei, quero saber por que veio até aqui Ares, interceder por ela? Por um acaso ama Afrodite?" Athena olhou fundo daqueles olhos negros que estavam a sua frente.

-"Afrodite ama Hefesto Athena, por mais que ela negue...". Disse e desviou o olhar "Vai ajudá-la ou não?".

-"Se Afrodite precisar eu vou interferir", Athena podia sentir o alivio do deus da guerra.

-"Obrigado irmã", Ares disse mais para si do que para Athena e sumiu dali assim como apareceu.

Athena respirou fundo e voltou a se comunicar com Shaka.

-"Athena aconteceu alguma coisa, senti...".

-"Convoque todos os cavaleiros de ouro Shaka, espero vocês no são principal", Shaka pôde sentir a incerteza de Athena, mas não tinha que perguntar nada, ordens são ordens.

-"Atenção cavaleiros de ouro, Athena os aguarda no salão principal!", Shaka os comunicou e vestiu sua armadura, quando estava saindo encontrou com Aioria.

-"O que aconteceu Shaka?", Aioria trajava a armadura de ouro de leão.

-"Sinceramente, não sei", Shaka subiu junto com os outros cavaleiros rumo ao salão principal, chegando lá cada um sentou-se em sua cadeira e esperaram a chegada de Athena que não demorou.

-"Cavaleiros chamei todos vocês aqui para avisá-los sobre o que está acontecendo e pedir que vocês fiquem prontos".

-"O que houve de tão grave?", Mu perguntou com sua calma de sempre.

-"Cavaleiros, Hera roubou o Amor de dentro de Afrodite que está indo até Hefesto para se armar e lutar contra Hera". Athena narrava os fatos, cada cavaleiro tinha seu próprio método de mostrar surpresa em seu rosto. "... Bom não sei se Afrodite será capaz de fazer isso sozinha, por isso convoquei vocês, se acaso eu sentir que devo, vou interferir nesta guerra ao lado de Afrodite e vocês meus cavaleiros irão lutar ao lado dela", Cada um dos presentes percebeu o que significava isso.

-"Ainda não é uma guerra, mas eu acredito que em breve irá ser vocês estão preparados para lutar lado a lado com Afrodite no Olimpo?". A resposta foi uma só.

-"Sim!".

-"Que bom cavaleiros! eu quero que entendam a gravidade da situação, se por um acaso Afrodite não recuperar o Amor, o mundo irá entrar em um grande desequilíbrio e o sentimento mais divino pode simplesmente sumir da face da terra". Os cavaleiros cada um do seu jeito mostrou um sim a Athena.

-"Athena, mas e sua proteção?", Milo perguntou.

-"Hera não pretende me atacar, além disso, têm muitos cavaleiros além de vocês...".

-"Concordo com Milo Athena, ir todos nós não é seguro", Saga tentou convencê-la.

-"Não precisam se preocupar se acaso houver um ataque ao santuário vocês voltam imediatamente para defender suas casas", Aquilo tranqüilizou os cavaleiros. "É isso, estão liberados, fiquem preparados!", Athena se retirou e cada um dos cavaleiros foi até sua casa se preparar, em seu intimo todos pediam para que aquilo não virasse uma guerra.

* * *

Acabou o primeiro capítulo, bem o problema da Hera com Afrodite vem desde antes da guerra de tróia, tudo culpa de Éris e sua maçã da discórdia, para quem não conhece a história vou dar um resumo:

Zeus ia fazer uma festa, tipo banquete e não convidou Éris que ficou com muita raiva e fez uma maçã de dourada escreveu nela "Para a mais bela" e colocou na festa, Athena, Afrodite e Hera reclamaram a maçã, começou uma guerrinha Zeus achou melhor achar um juiz mortal (tirou o corpo fora) para ser o juiz, o cara era o Páris de Tróia (acho que é isso), sabendo que ele ia ser o juiz as três foram suborná-lo.

Athena prometeu vitórias gloriosas em guerras, Hera prometeu todo dinheiro e fama que ele quisesse (ou algo assim) e Afrodita prometeu o amor da mais linda mortal Helena, o resto da história todos sabem, Ele escolheu Afrodite, ganhou o amor de helena e uma guerra com o rei de Esparta, marido de Helena.

Acho que isso salve alguns errinhos básicos.

Beijos a todos e espero reviews não custa nada e faz uma autora muito feliz. 8D


	2. Chapter 2

O santuário do Amor onde Afrodite acabara de chegar era pequeno, diferente do de Athena que era subindo o santuário da deusa do amor era inteiro plano rodeado por montanhas e várias quedas d'água, havia um grande pátio com uma fonte e várias flores, uma academia para suas meninas treinarem e as casas, ficavam cinco de cada lado com o templo da Deusa no meio formando assim o desenho de uma ferradura e todas ficavam de frente para o pátio e a academia. Parecia um refugio inatingível entre tantas montanhas, mas sem sombra de dúvida era um lugar maravilhoso.

Chegou ao seu quarto em seu templo que tinha uma decoração rosa, muitas almofadas jogadas pelo chão, um tapete muito felpudo, janelas imensas com cortinas enormes brancas, sua cama de casal, gostava muito daquele espaço, porém não tinha tempo para aproveitá-lo suspirou e saiu dali indo para a sala do templo onde tinha uma mesa de vidro com cinco cadeiras de cada lado e a sua na cabeceira. Chegou lá e já encontrou todas as suas amazonas que se levantaram para fazer reverencia.

-"Podem sentar", Todos sentaram e ficaram em silêncio esperando o pronunciamento da deusa que olhava uma a uma suas meninas.

-"Meninas, Hera tirou de mim o dom do amor e eu o quero de volta...", começou a explicar todo o ocorrido a suas meninas que estavam prontas não só para lutar, mas para enfrentar qualquer coisa pelo amor. "Bom, é isso, voltem para suas casas e se arrumem para irmos, nos vemos em uma hora", Afrodite se retirou e suas meninas fizeram o mesmo, cada uma tinha que se arrumar e arrumar suas coisas.

-"Eu quero ir também", Afrodite virou e deu de cara com os olhos violetas da sua pequena.

-"Alice, já te pedi para não entrar assim e não você não vai é perigoso", Alice tinha seus cinco anos, cabelos curtos e enrolados e seus enormes olhos violeta. Era de longe a queridinha da deusa do amor, apesar de criança era muito esperta e se julgava mais adulta do que realmente era.

-"Mas, eu não posso te deixar sozinha", Alice abraçou as pernas de Afrodite que abaixou ficando da altura da pequena.

-"Meu anjinho, eu preciso de você aqui para cuidar de tudo, junto com as flores", Afrodite olhava bem profundamente para os olhos violetas de sua menina.

-"Eu não quero!", Alice saiu dali correndo e chorando, não queria ficar para cuidar do santuário, queria ir e lutar.

-"Nossa dite, magoou a menina", Afrodite virou e encarou os olhos pretos de Ares.

-"O quê quer Ares? Ajudar eu tenho certeza que não é". Aproximou-se da deusa do amor.

-"Mal agradecida, eu sou o deus da guerra tenho todo direito de querer ver...", Se afastou de Ares, não estava afim de joguinhos só queria realmente que aquilo tudo acabasse.

-"Me deixa em paz Ares e não vou pedir de novo", Estava com mais raiva do que deveria e isso não era bom. "O quê está havendo comigo?" sentou na cama e colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos.

-"É mais grave do que eu pensava", foi até a cama e abraçou a divindade que se aconchegou nos braços do deus da guerra. "Sem o amor ai dentro, os seus sentimentos estão lutando para serem postos para fora, o equilíbrio foi quebrado e se isso aconteceu com você imagina o que com o tempo pode acontecer com os humanos?", Afrodite saiu dos braços de Ares e o encarou.

-"Tenho que recuperar o amor o mais rápido possível", Se levantou bruscamente "Obrigada pela 'ajuda' Ares, mas já pode ir, eu e minhas meninas temos uma busca pra fazer", Saiu do cômodo deixando o deus da guerra sozinho que depois de jogar uma almofada de coração da parede desapareceu frustrado.

A deusa do amor saiu de seu templo e foi até o pátio parando em frente à fonte que se localizava exatamente no centro daquele espaço. Todas as amazonas com exceção de Alice estavam ali, prontas para irem atrás do amor.

-"Prontas?", todas acenaram um sim e Afrodite fechou os olhos enquanto pronunciava "Flores αγαπητέ μου, να ακούσετε τη φωνή μου και να ξαναγεννιέται για την προστασία του ναού της θεάς του έρωτα. Oρχιδέα, ιβίσκο, μοβ, γιασεμί, τριαντάφυλλο, καμέλια, ζέρμπερες, ίριδας, fleur-de-lis, και αυξήθηκε χρωματιστές μαργαρίτες. Ξυπνήσει και να προστατεύσουν τα σπίτια τους, θα προβεί σε honrra και δόξα. (Flores minhas queridas, escutem a minha voz e renasçam protegendo o templo da deusa do amor. Orquídea, hibisco, violeta, jasmim, rosa, camélia, gérberas, Iris, flor-de-lis, rosa colorida e margarida. Acordem e protejam suas casas, defendam com honra e glória.)", nesse exato momento começou a se formar várias meninas de aparentemente dez anos de idade, cada uma representava a flor de uma guardiã de do amor. A orquídea uma doce menina de olhos amarelos e um vestido branco; defenderia a casa de Serena, Hibisco com um vestido verde, olhos rosa e um hibisco lilás no cabelo defenderia a casa de Miho, Iris com seus olhos verdes, um vestidinho amarelo defenderia a casa de Dália, a margarida defenderia a casa de Daphne com seus olhos negros e vestido amarelo, Liliana teria rosa assim como Shelly para defender as casas a diferenças das suas flores está na cor a rosa de Liliane é azul e a de Shelly é um arco-íris.

Uma linda menina de cabelos vermelhos como fogo defenderia a casa e Eliza, assim como a casa de Maiara seria defendida por uma linda violeta, Jéssica teria sua casa defendida por Camélia e Faith por Flor-de-lis. Depois de todas as flores terem ganhado vida e das meninas irem conferir as guardiãs de suas casas, estavam prontas para sair, entretanto Afrodite notou a Jasmim sentada a beira da fonte triste seu olhar estava murcho, coisa muito estranha já que todas as suas criações eram alegres.

-"O que houve Jasmim?", só de se aproximar já sentia a tristeza da pequena.

-"É que a Alice não veio ver, acho que ela não gosta mais de mim", a pequena suspirou soltando pétalas ao vento.

-"Não é verdade, a Alice só está chateada, mas daqui a pouco ela aparece, lembre-se cuide bem dela", Acariciou o rosto da pequena que deu-lhe um sorriso, a deusa do amor saiu de perto da florzinha e foi até suas meninas. "Vamos?", todas acenaram um sim e assim desapareceram.

...

Apareceram no meio de um bosque ou como Faith diria: elas estavam exatamente no meio do nada.

-"Como é que viemos parar aqui?", Afrodite estava revoltada, tinha se teletransportado junto das guardiãs para a caverna de Hefesto, não para um bosque.

-"De acordo com a vegetação, acredito que ainda estamos na Grécia", Maiara era muito inteligente e graças a sua busca pelo conhecimento e seu treinamento com a deusa Gaia sabia identificar cada tipo de floresta, solo e vegetação.

-"Super, e como agente sai daqui?", Faith odiava natureza, como ela mesma dizia o mais próximo que ela chegava dela era as suas flores e claro as cachoeiras, mas só ficar no meio do mato definitivamente não era com ela.

-"A Fá, aproveita a ar puro do campo", ao contrário da amiga Daphne adorava natureza.

-"Estou com a Daf, já que estamos aqui nada melhor que aproveitar", Liliana se alongou aproveitando o sol que batia em seu rosto.

-"Meninas posição, agora!", Dália falou apenas uma vez, as meninas fizeram posição de circulo defendendo assim a divindade que ficou no centro dele.

-"O que houve Dália?", Serena perguntou.

-"Não saiam de suas posições e concentração", desde que chegou ali ficou analisando, tinha alguma coisa errada com aquele bosque tinha certeza disso, foi quando Lili se alongou que percebeu o silêncio, silêncio demais para um bosque.

-"Dália o que está havendo?", Afrodite perguntou de dentro do circulo.

-"É uma cilada", foi à única coisa que Dália conseguiu falar antes das guerreiras serem atacadas por várias sombras.

-"Afrodite, sua meninas aprenderam direitinho não é?", Uma voz feminina muito conhecida pela deusa do amor se fez presente. "Só que se elas ficarem de protegendo serão presas fáceis", aquela gargalha era de dar calafrios.

A dona daquela voz sombria tinha razão, suas guerreiras estavam sofrendo ataques muito poderosos para ficarem ali a protegendo.

-"Desfazer circulo de proteção!", ordenou a suas meninas.

-"Mas...", Dália tentou argumentar.

-"Agora!", ninguém desobedeceria a uma ordem direta da deusa do amor, assim abriram o circulo e Afrodite saiu ficando de frente para a dona da voz.

-"Discórdia", discórdia era uma das mais fieis servidoras de Hera "O quê quer aqui?". Afrodite olhava diretamente para as Isis vermelhas.

-"Sabe deusinha se eu te matasse seria expulsa do Olimpo..." tirou duas adagas negras de suas costas "Mas, quem se importa?", atirou as duas adagas na direção da deusa do amor, todas as guardiãs viraram-se a tempo de ver a adaga virar pétalas de flor a milímetros da divindade.

"Precisa fazer mais que isso para acabar comigo discórdia", Afrodite falava calmamente, porém via um sorriso se estampar na face de sua inimiga.

-"Eu sei!", o sorriso se tornou maior.

-"Afrodite atrás de você, cuidado!" Jéssica gritou e Afrodite se virou a tempo de ver uma sombra tirar uma adaga com a intenção de perfurá-la, parou para esperar uma dor que não apareceu, pois quando abriu os olhos um grande brilho dourado tinha se feito presente e a envolvido junto com seus meninas.

-"Mais que diabos!", discórdia gritou revoltada ao ver o que acontecia.

-"Está bem Afrodite?", Saga havia acabado com a sombra em fração de segundos e agora se certificava que a divindade estava bem.

-"Estou, mas...", Suas meninas já haviam acabado com seus adversários e se postaram a frente da deusa do amor.

-"Quem são vocês!" Eliza perguntou aquela situação já estava tirando-a do sério.

-"Calma Eliza", Afrodite foi até ela e tocou em seu rosto "Eles são amigos, eu acho pelo menos, são cavaleiros de Athena", Afrodite passou toda a segurança que queria, Eliza era muito querida pela deusa, muito bonita com seus cabelos lisos pretos e com uma franja que dependendo do movimento de sua cabeça ficava sobre os olhos verdes musgo, era a mais ponderada de todas as meninas assim como seu signo ela era uma balança, porém quando algo a estressava ela podia facilmente perder o controle e aí pronto seus olhos ficavam vermelhos e ela destruía tudo que via pela frente sendo muito difícil acalmá-la depois.

-"O que cargas d'água estão fazendo aqui!", Athena era a deusa da justiça e havia definitivamente escolhido proteger a deusinha dos corações.

-"Viemos a mando de Athena ajudar Afrodite e você vai nos atrapalhar?", Aioria apertava o punho mostrando que não iria se intimidar por ela ser uma mulher.

-"Não", discórdia desapareceu assim como apareceu.

-"Vocês estão bem?" Mu perguntou as meninas que ainda estavam em posição de defesa.

-"Claro que estamos bem, também somos guerreiras se quer saber", Mu ficou surpreso com a resposta daquela menina, tão branquinha e delicada, com um aroma de cereja tão característico além de uma aparência tão calma, entretanto Miho tinha um gênio de cão como diria Faith.

-"Relaxa Miho, já passou e obrigada por nos ajudar", Serena agradeceu aos cavaleiros.

-"Por que estão aqui?", Shelly perguntou, não costumava confiar com facilidade em ninguém.

-"Athena nos enviou só isso que sabemos", Shaka respondeu praticamente estendendo bandeira branca.

-"Assim, vocês vão se apresentar ou agente vai ter que adivinhar o nome de vocês?", Faith perguntou com toda delicadeza que ela tinha.

-"Faith educação", A divindade disse e Faith abaixou a cabeça revirando os olhos "Perdoe ela, Faith tem a delicadeza de um rinoceronte". Afrodite disse.

-"Desculpe a nossa falta de educação, mas é claro que vamos nos apresentar; ele é Mu do cavaleiro de Áries, ele é Aldebaram de Touro, eu sou Saga de Gêmeos, ele é Mascara da Morte de Câncer, Aioria de Leão, Shaka de Virgem, Milo de Escorpião, Shura de Capricórnio, Camus de Aquário e Afrodite de Peixes", a cada nome dito o cavaleiro fazia uma pequena reverencia com a cabeça. "Todos nós somos cavaleiros de ouro".

-"Grande coisa", Shelly não gostava de se sentir menosprezada e estava se sentindo assim.

-"Eu como já sabem sou Afrodite a deusa do amor e da beleza essas são minhas meninas, Miho, Jéssica, Shelly, Dália, Liliane, Faith, Eliza, Maiara e Serena", todas fizeram um pequeno movimento com a cabeça a cada nome pronunciado.

...

Oh mais um capítulo postado, mereço um prêmio não acham? *se esconde das sapatadas* ta deixa pra lá, demorou um pouquinho mais do que eu previ, mas está postado. Desculpe os erros de português. Um enorme beijo a todos que acompanham, beijoquinhas, fui.


	3. Chapter 3

Amados, idolatrados, salve salve leitores; perdoem os erros de português... Se ocorrer um assassinato nivel MOL, ou seja, algo muito grave me avisem. Beijos e boa leitura.

Após o ocorrido com a Discórdia, às meninas e agora os meninos também juntamente com a Deusa estavam andando bosque à dentro.

-"Onde exatamente agente está indo?", Afrodite virou-se e olhou para o dono enorme daquele comentário.

-"Para a caverna de Hefesto, preciso de armamento decente para enfrentar Hera, além de que minhas meninas necessitam de suas armaduras que já devem estar prontas...", Afrodite disse e voltou a andar sendo seguida por suas meninas, foi então que os cavaleiros perceberam que elas usavam vestes brancas com um cordão na cintura e sandálias rasteiras.

Afrodite estancou sendo seguida por todas as suas meninas, os cavaleiros também pararam, mesmo não sabendo o motivo.

-"Por quê paramos?", Milo perguntou.

-"Cadê a droga do vale que deveria estar aqui?", Shelly perguntou.

-"O gato comeu... Deixa pra lá", Maiara iria continuar a piada, mas resolveu parar assim que olhou para Eliza.

-"Do quê vocês estão falando, não existe nenhum vale aqui... aqui sempre foi uma cidade", Aioria comentou achando graça da expressão de raiva que o rosto de Afrodite tomou.

-"Malditos humanos", A raiva começou a se apossar de Afrodite...

-"Deusa?" Serena chamou tocando os ombros da deusa.

-"Estou bem". Afrodite balançou a cabeça, entretanto não pode esconder o cansaço que seus olhos possuíam,

-"O que vamos fazer agora?" Mu perguntou.

-"Ir para a cidade e achar o portal de transferência para os domínios de Hefesto". Afrodite disse e virou para ver suas meninas. "Mas antes, precisamos trocar essas roupas não acham? Cavaleiros, já voltamos", Afrodite disse e desapareceu com suas meninas.

-"Onde elas foram?", Shaka perguntou.

-"No tengo la mínima idéia, caro amigo", Shura respondeu, sentando-se no chão.

-"Seja lá onde foram não devem demorar; vamos tirar essas armaduras e ficar com uma roupa mais apresentável para irmos à cidade", todos concordaram com Deba. Assim eles tiraram a armadura ficando de roupas normais.

Mu estava de um tênis preto, uma calça branca de algodão e uma blusa fina de manga longa; Deba estava com um tênis branco, uma bermuda e uma camiseta com um touro nas costas, já Mask estava todo de preto, com uma calça de gasalho e uma blusa regata preta; Saga, entretanto trajava uma camisa social branca e uma calça jeans, além de sapato social nos pés.

Aioria já estava todo esporte de bermuda e regata, Shaka, toda via estava o mais discreto possível com uma calça de algodão e uma bata branca por cima; Milo era o contrário do loiro no requisito a roupa, o escorpião chamava atenção com uma calça jeans clara, uma camiseta preta e uma camisa vermelha de manga ¾ por cima.

Shura trajava uma calça social preta e uma camiseta pólo branca com um capricórnio do peito esquerdo, já Camus era a discrição em pessoa com uma calça preta e uma camisa sem manga com gola alta branca, Afrodite termina o pacote dos cavaleiros com uma calça jeans meio desbotada e uma camiseta póla verde água.

Esperaram por algum tempo até que Afrodite voltou com suas meninas, todas vestidas com roupas comuns. Serena usava uma calça jeans, sapatilha nos pés e uma camisa com manga romântica branca, Daphne já estava mais no estilo mochileiro com um short verde musgo, uma regata preta e tênis nos pés; Jéssica, entretanto trajava uma calça jeans justa com correntes penduradas, bota de cano alto preta por cima da calça e uma camiseta pólo feminina vermelha sangue, Liliana, todavia estava vestida com um mini-short preto, uma bota cano alto da mesma cor, além de uma blusinha frente única com decote em "V" rosa Pink, Faith era o oposto de suas companheiras no quesito vestimenta ela usava uma calça skinys, tênis e uma baby-look com uma caveira nas costas.

Dália, no entanto já usava um vestido tipo, sobretudo vermelho-vinho até o joelho, sapatilhas pretas com fivelas de prata e uma corrente prateada. Maiara trajava um blazer branco com mangas arregaçadas acima do cotovelo, camisa de seda laranja, short alfaiataria branco, sapatilha marrom. Eliza que não gostava de roupa cheia de 'frescura', usava uma camiseta pólo preta, uma bermuda e tênis, Miho, porém trajava uma camiseta branca com uma borboleta rosa clara na parte superior esquerda, short jeans e uma rasteirinha nos pés e Shelly trajava um short de alfaiataria preto, uma blusa branca de um ombro só e uma sandália sem salto que subia trançando sua perna.

-"Agora sim, estamos prontas para ir para cidade achar o portal de Hefesto", Afrodite disse orgulhosa ao ver suas meninas arrancar suspiros dos cavaleiros.

Desceram para a cidade para procurar o tal portal, Afrodite estava tentando se controlar para achar o portal, mas com tanta gente era muito difícil, foi então que ela teve uma idéia.

-"Meninas e cavaleiros me escutem...", todos pararam o que estavam fazendo, ou seja, nada e prestaram atenção na Deusa. "Eu preciso me concentrar para achar o portal para a caverna de Hefesto, por esse motivo vou me separar de vocês, quero que fiquem juntos e se cuidem, por quê Hera ira atacar vocês assim que tiver uma oportunidade, quando achar o portal encontro vocês". Afrodite disse e todas as suas meninas acenaram um sim com a cabeça.

-"Mas Afro...", Camus iria argumentar, mas foi interrompido por Maiara.

-"Cavaleiro, ordens são ordens; iremos sim tomar cuidado, pode ficar tranqüila", Ouvindo isso de Maiara Afrodite desapareceu, usou seu poder se desmaterializar para andar por toda a cidade sem ser interrompida.

O grupo ficou na cidade esperando a volta da deusa.

Afrodite andava por toda a cidade seguindo um fluxo de energia pra ela tão conhecida, estava tão concentrada que nem notou a aproximação do deus da guerra.

-"O que está fazendo?", Ares demonstrava um pouco de raiva em sua curiosidade.

-"Procurando a casa da vovó", Afrodite respondeu com acidez ao comentário de Ares.

-"Não deveria ter se separado, assim você fica..."

-"Fico o quê? Desprotegida? Ares por mais que você não goste de aceitar, sou uma Deusa assim como você e posso muito bem me cuidar sozinha, então por favor se retire", Ares não esperava ouvir aquilo da Deusa do Amor então desapareceu logo em seguida.

_-"Desculpe Ares, mas não posso pedir que se meta nessa história, Hera não deixaria isso barato...",_ disse em pensamentos.

...

Os cavaleiros e amazonas estavam sentados em volta de uma fonte na cidade esperando o tempo passar quando Ares apareceu.

-"Quem é você?", Shaka perguntou e os cavaleiros se postaram defensivos.

-"Não precisam ficar receosos não sou inimigo, Faith preciso falar com você", Ares disse saindo e Faith o seguiu deixando os demais de boca aberta.

-"Quem é?", Dite perguntou em voz alta.

-"O gato do Ares", Daphne respondeu, recebendo um olhar de inquisição Serena. "Que foi é verdade?", Serena deu um sorriso de canto, às vezes Daphne não percebia que o que ela falava acabava soando como uma alfinetada, muito sentida por Milo.

-"Deveria ter mais respeito por um Deus", Milo disse a ela.

-"Achar alguém um gato não é falta de respeito escorpião; mudando de assunto quero dar uma volta quem vem comigo?" Daphne disse se levantando sendo seguida por Milo que segurou seu braço.

-"Aonde você pensa que vai, estamos em uma 'guerra' e temos que ficar em prontidão", Milo disse ainda segurando o braço de Daphne.

-"Concordo com ele Daf...", Dália iria tentar argumentar.

-"Casa com ele então, eu estou indo alguém vem comigo?", Maiara se levantou e entrelaçou o braço no de Daphne que a essa altura já tinha se soltado de Milo.

-"Vou com você...".

-"Onde vocês vão?", Faith que havia acabado de chegar perguntou.

-"Dar uma volta". Maiara respondeu.

-"Vou também", Faith abriu um sorriso.

-"O quê Ares queria com você?", Shaka perguntou.

-"Não é da sua conta", Aioria deu uma um sorriso assim que percebeu as bochechas de Shaka ficarem vermelhas.

-"Ninguém vai a lugar nenhum", A voz onipresente de Hera fez-se ouvir fazendo todos ficarem em alerta em posição defensiva.

-"O que você quer Hera?", Dite (cavaleiro) se pronunciou.

-"Tomar chá conosco que não é?", Serena disse fazendo Dite revirar os olhos.

-"A cabeça da Deusa do amor em uma bandeja, entretanto não posso conseguir com vocês me atrapalhando...".

-"O quê vai fazer nos matar?", Mu perguntou.

-"Não dá idéia filho", Faith retrucou.

-"Até que não seria uma idéia ruim, mas não posso; os cavaleirozinhos são protegidos pela vaca da Athena...".

-"Não fale isso da Athena, vaca é você que conseguiu arrumar uma guerra com a deusa do amor!", Shelly respondeu.

-"Concordo com ela", Deba verbalizou o que todos queriam dizer.

-"Calem à boca vocês estão me desconcentrando", Hera e gritou e todos perderam a voz. "Melhor assim; Como havia dito não posso matá-los, entretanto posso tirá-los do meu caminho: Duas pontas de uma corda, dois lados de uma mesma moeda, opostos em tudo, vocês ficaram presos em um só lugar, cara e coroa, som e silêncio; que o campo magnético sele vocês, uma só balança dois pratos distintos, ficaram presos até a balança da vida de vocês ficarem do mesmo nível. Ou seja, nunca", Hera sumiu assim como apareceu.

Os cavaleiros e amazonas foram tragados por uma força invisível, levando-os para uma dimensão aparte e separando-os por casais, uma amazona e um cavaleiro.

...

Afrodite que estava seguindo um fluxo de energia vindo da fornalha de Hefesto estancou, havia perdido qualquer contato com os cavaleiros e suas meninas, eles simplesmente haviam sumido da face da terra. Estava tão preocupada que nem notou a aparição de Hefesto.

-"O quê quer Afrodite?", Afrodite tentou esconder a surpresa que sentiu com o aparecimento repentino de Hefesto.

-"Estava procurando você, preciso de uma arma que...", Hefesto não deixou Afrodite terminar.

-"Que mate Hera, Afrodite está se rebelando contra os deuses será que não basta Athena?", Hefesto falava com raiva.

-"Me deixa explicar"

-"Explicar o quê, vai vir com aquela idéia absurda de que a Hera lhe roubou o dom do Amor? Por favor, com essa você só engana o Ares e a Athena; minhas armas não ficaram de novo manchadas com o sangue de uma guerra sem sentido, não conte com minha ajuda para fazer sua rebelião do não sei o quê, deveria se por no seu lugar de deusa do AMOR, que Athena e Ares gostem de guerras eu entendo, agora você... Deveria voltar para o seu templinho e", Hefesto pode sentir um tapa em sua face.

-"Não me ofenda Hefesto", Afrodite fechou os olhos para se controlar ou desmaiaria tamanha a confusão que estava estalada em seu ser.

-"Não me procure mais, SUMA!", Hefesto disse e desapareceu, deixando Afrodite ali sozinha com suas lágrimas.

Ares que estava assistindo tudo em silêncio pode ver a face da deusa tornar-se impassível e o jardim de uma casa próxima murchar, tornando-se sem vida. Ares pode ver que o mundo estava se tornando mais cinza e que a cada avanço da tonalidade, mais e mais humanos perdiam o brilho do amor dos olhos.

...

Mais um capítulo pronto *se desvia do tijolo*, é demorou, todavia mereço um desconto vai *mais um tijolo* poxa estou estudando. Perdão acabei em aberto e como eu odeio isso, entretanto estava e estou com um pouco de falta de criatividade, então...

Beijos


	4. Chapter 4

Shaka acordou sentindo uma pontada em sua cabeça, rapidamente percebeu que estava em um lugar desconhecido e que uma das guerreiras de Afrodite estava embaixo dele desmaiada. Saiu de cima dela e começou a tentar acordá-la com leves tapas no rosto.

-"Você está bem?", perguntou cordial assim que a guerreira deu sinal de vida.

-"E eu por um acaso pareço bem?", Faith respondeu com a sua tão natural educação.

-"Não precisa ser grossa, só tentei ser educado...", Shaka disse se levantando do chão.

-"Que seja, onde estamos?", Faith resolveu que aquele não seria o melhor momento para discutir com o cavaleiro de Athena.

-"Não tenho a mínima idéia", Shaka começou a andar para averiguar o local, o que era muito difícil já que ele estava todo escuro.

-"Aonde você vai?", perguntou a Shaka.

-"Tentar descobrir onde estamos e como fazemos para sair daqui", Shaka nem ou menos virou para falar, apenas seguiu andando.

-"Espera eu vou com você", Faith levantou e saiu seguindo-o em silêncio já que Shaka não dava margens para conversas.

...

Milo acordou e percebeu a situação constrangedora que se encontrava, estava por cima de Daphne com cada perna de um lado do corpo, quando ia sair daquela posição Daphne acordou e entendeu tudo errado.

-"Tarado!", Deu uma joelhada nas partes baixas do cavaleiro de escorpião.

-"Louca", Milo disse ainda no chão gemendo de dor.

-"Eu que sou louca? Você estava em cima de mim, sabe-se lá querendo fazer o quê".

-"Eu havia acabado de acordar", Milo disse se levantando.

-"Ah é? Desculpa então", Daphne deu um sorriso sincero, fazendo Milo virar os olhos. "Onde nós estamos?", Daphne começou a prestar atenção na gruta pela primeira vez.

-"Não tenho idéia", Milo disse e pode notar um pequeno desespero nos olhos daquela guerreira tão peculiar.

-"Agente está preso?", Queria disfarçar o pavor que aquela idéia lhe parecia.

-"Pelo que parece sim, mas vamos sair daqui!", uma pequena, simpatia se apossou de Milo.

-"Como?" Daphne olhou para Milo com um olhar de dúvidas.

-"Me rendo, não sei como, mas vamos descobrir; vem vamos procurar a saída", assim os dois foram procurar a saída.

...

-"Odeio esse lugar, odeio esse lugar, odeio esse lugar...", Eliza estava esmurrando uma parede, já havia acordado há um tempo e junto com Shura procurado a saída sem sucesso.

-"Calma si, no vamos chegar a lugar algum desse modo", Shura estava vendo Eliza esmurrar a parede.

-"Lógico que não vamos a lugar algum, nem podemos sair daqui", Eliza já fala alto naquele momento.

-"Ficar brigando com a parede no adiantará de nada", Shura tentava colocar juízo na cabeça de Eliza que continuava descontado sua raiva na parede do mesmo jeito.

...

-"Vem vamos procurar a saída desse fim de mundo", Aldebaram chamava Jéssica que o olhava desconsolado.

-"De que adianta agente não vai conseguir mesmo, estamos presos, perdidos e...".

-"Calma aí fia, não serve de nada reclamar, bola pra frente", Aldebaram com seu sorriso encantador acabou convencendo Jéssica.

-"Você é sempre tão otimista assim?", Jéssica perguntou causando uma gargalhada em Deba.

-"E você é sempre tão pessimista assim?", a resposta de Deba pegou Jéssica desprevenida, causando uma pequena risada nela, que acabou se tornando uma gargalhada.

...

-"Vem logo, nós precisamos achar a saída daqui imediatamente, Afrodite deve estar em perigo, além claro das meninas e...", Serena falava preocupadíssima enquanto andava com Dite atrás dela.

-"Vem cá, você sempre se preocupa tanto com os outros ou é só impressão minha?".

-"Claro que eu me preocupo com os outros, quer que eu me preocupe com quem?", Serena já estava parada de frente para Dite.

-"Com você mesma já seria um começo", Dite respondeu mais para si do que para ela.

-"Disse alguma coisa?".

-"Não".

-"Ótimo então vamos continuar".

...

Saga avaliava a situação em que se encontrava.

-"Estamos numa espécie de caverna...", Shelly revirou os olhos com a descoberta de Saga.

-"Sério? Eu nem percebi; gênio!" Saga olhou para ela.

-"O que você me diz então, espertinha?", Ironizou Saga.

-"Que seja lá onde estamos, devemos sair logo daqui.".

-"E a amazona tem uma idéia de como saímos daqui?".

-"Não, mas vou ter" Shelly sentou-se no chão e começou uma espécie de meditação.

-"O que está fazendo?", Saga perguntou confuso.

-"Pensando; sair por aí igual uma barata tonta não adiantará de nada", Shelly nem ao menos abriu os olhos para olhar para Saga que revirou os olhos, mas acabou aceitando que naquele momento pensar seria a melhor solução.

...

Aioria e Liliana haviam se separado por haver uma bifurcação, Aioria estava concentrado em seguir enfrente mesmo com tanta teia de arainha quando houve um grito de Liliana, voltando correndo.

-"O que foi um inimigo?", Aioria encontra Liliana com os olhos fechados com muita força.

-"Um rato enorme, ali olha", Aioria olhou no canto que Liliana apontava e viu um pequeno camundongo acabou sorrindo.

-"É só um bichinho, uma amazona como você que protege uma Deusa não deveria ter medo de um minúsculo ratinho", Aioria soltou o ratinho que fugiu apressado.

-"Por que eu não deveria ter medo de um rato, por um caso ele vai atacar a Deusa? Não!", Liliana perguntou e ela mesma respondeu. "E você vai ficar comigo, vai que outro desse apareça". Liliana falou e virou para continuar avançando no túnel, nem ao menos percebeu que deixou o Leão cheio de ego.

...

-"Estamos andando em circulo", Dália parou e encostou na parede.

-"Não estamos não!", Mask respondeu.

-"Não estamos sim!".

-"Não estamos não!".

-"Não estamos sim!", Dália mostrou uma marca na parede. "Fiz essa marca a partir da segunda vez que passamos aqui". Mask queria um buraco para enfiar a cara.

-"O que a espertinha sugere?", Dália encarou o cavaleiro de câncer.

-"Não tenho a mínima idéia, só que andar em círculos não ta funcionando".

...

Maiara já estava andando há algumas horas com Camus só que não chagavam a lugar nenhum.

-"Vem cá; você fala?" recebeu como resposta um olhar gélido do defensor da décima primeira casa. "Só pra constar estamos perdidos, presos, juntos e sozinhos então não vai adiantar muito ficar nesse silêncio, cedo ou tarde você vai ter que falar". Camus não conseguiu evitar um quase sorriso.

-"Estou procurando a saída.", Camus respondeu somente isso.

-"Se não percebeu, você não achou". Maiara era direta.

-"Sugere algo melhor?".

-"Sim, vamos nos concentrar tenho certeza que com a cabeça fria poderemos ver a saída", Camus olhou incrédulo para aquela menina "Que foi? eu te segui até agora, sua vez de fazer minha vontade, senta e concentre-se!", Camus não soube o motivo, mas acatou a ordem daquela amazona.

...

-"Já conseguiu?", Miho perguntou a Mu que estava sentado no chão.

-"NÃO!", O calmo cavaleiro de Áries perdeu a paciência com a amazona de Afrodite que lhe perguntava a cada cinco minutos se já tinha se concentrado, será que ela não percebia que não era possível se concentrar desse jeito.

-"Não grita comigo!" Miho olhou com cara de choro para Mu.

-"Desculpe-me, mas você me tira do sério... Se concentrar não é tão fácil assim, se não percebe...".

-"Nossa que incompetente, a Maiara se concentra super rápido... Vocês cavaleiros de sei lá o quê não são tudo isso, você mesmo não consegue nem nos tirar daqui", Mu já estava vermelho de raiva.

-"Olha aqui sua...", Mu ia retrucar se não houvesse sido interrompido.

-"Sua nada... Espera! Desculpa, estou sendo uma idiota, não é hora de brigar".

...

-"Dá pra parar com esse barulho?", Milo perguntou irritado para Daphne.

-"Que barulho?" Daphne perguntou com a maior naturalidade.

-"Esse que você não para de fazer" Milo disse sem graça.

-"Que barulho?". Pense numa pessoa desentendida é a Daphne.

-"Esse que você faz com a boca", Daphne sorriu feito uma criança vendo o melhor e mais legal brinquedo do mundo.

-"Você não sabe assoviar?", Milo olhou incrédulo para a amazona.

-"Não é hora para discutirmos isso...", Seguiu em frente sem nem ao menos se dignar a olhar para ela.

Daphne seguia Milo com um sorriso bobo na cara.

...

-"Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?", Aldebaram indagou.

-"Claro", Jéssica perguntou com a sua tão característica calma.

-"Por que você carrega essa tristeza? O que aconteceu na sua vida para isso?", Aldebaram era um gigante em tamanho, entretanto era muito sensível e percebia as coisas muito rapidamente.

-"Impressão sua, vamos seguir em frente", Jéssica odiava falar de sua vida pessoal, era muito reservada.

...

Ares estava entrando nos domínios de Hefesto, ele tinha que interferir Afrodite era louca iria lutar com Hera sem armas, mas ele sabia no isso iria dar se não interferisse.

-"O que faz aqui Ares, não vou...", Ares não deu nem tempo para Hefesto terminar de falar, acertou um soco no rosto do deus.

-"Idiota!", Hefesto sabia que apesar de toda a pose Ares era um dos deuses mais calmos do Olimpo, tira-lo do sério era praticamente impossível.

-"O que pensa que está fazendo Ares?", Hefesto se levantou e encarou o deus da guerra.

-"O que você pensa que está fazendo, Hera vai matá-la... Você é um, um... ingênuo, Hera está manipulando você Hefesto, ela começou tudo isso...". Hefesto ficou vermelho de raiva.

-"Não acredito que você veio até aqui para defender aquela trai...".

-"Cala a sua boca!", aquilo era uma ordem direta do deus da guerra, nem Zeus ousaria desobedecer. "Pense duas vezes antes de chamar Afrodite de traidora, ela está sofrendo será que não percebe? Você não é tão cego a esse ponto... Me fala Hefesto, o que foi? É ciúme de mim? Se for não precisa não, não tenho nem chance contra o Amor que Afrodite sente por você e olha que eu já tentei. Só vou te dizer uma coisa Hefesto, você está do lado errado e quando perceber só espero que não seja tarde". Ares desapareceu tão logo apareceu, deixando Hefesto pensativo, todavia logo a ficha de Hefesto caiu.

-"Droga", jogou uma ferramenta de diamante fazendo assim um buraco na parede. "Como pude ser tão cego!", Hefesto derramava lágrimas.

...

Hera andava de um lado pro outro.

-"Ares você me paga!".

...

Afrodite caminhava bosque adentro, procurava o melhor caminho para chegar ao Olimpo, sem ser notada claro.

-"Afrodite espera", Ares postou-se diante da deusa.

-"O que quer Ares, já disse para desaparecer", Afrodite estava abalada demais com tudo aquilo.

-"Aonde pensa que vai?".

-"Aonde você acha, vou recuperar o que me foi roubado, custe o que custar".

-"Afrodite...", Alice apareceu do nada e se abraçou as pernas da deusa.

-"Alice o que faz aqui e como veio parar aqui?", a deusa evitava olhar para a Alice senão perderia toda a coragem que estava sentindo.

-"Eu vim junto com vocês, só que me camuflei para ninguém perceber... Você não pode enfrentar a Hera, ela pode machucar você", Alice se abraçava as pernas de Afrodite que já tinha o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

-"Meu amor eu tenho que ir, já imaginou o mundo sem o Amor? Isso não pode acontecer... Agora me obedeça uma vez na sua vida e fique com o Ares", Afrodite beijou a testa de Alice e desapareceu.

-"Afrodite", Alice gritou chorando, sendo amparada por Ares.

-"Calma Alice", Ares segurou a pequena com força e ela acabou ficando mais calma em seu colo. (n/a quem não ficaria calmo? *se abanando*)

...

Mais um Capítulo postado *se esconde atrás do muro de cristal do Mu*; gente, peço perdão pela demora, só que meu esse final de semestre foi dureza. Prometo aproveitar as férias e tentar adiantar a história.

Um beijão a todos e espero reviews.

Será que tem alguém ainda lendo isso?


	5. Chapter 5

Finalmente chegou ao Olimpo, agora era só chegar aos aposentos de Hera e que ninguém se intrometesse em seu caminho, afinal não estava para brincadeira foi subindo a imensa escadaria que dá acesso ao templo de Hera, porém do meio do caminho teve um estalo.

-"Minhas meninas!", Com tudo que se passou esqueceu completamente que tanto as amazonas como os cavaleiros estavam presos. "Pensa Afrodite, pensa!", A deusa subia as escadas pensando em um jeito de ajudar suas guerreiras quando finalmente teve uma idéia. Parou se concentrou e contatou suas meninas.

-"Meninas me escutem, não posso tirá-las daí, mas sei que vocês conseguem sair; Hera deve ter dito alguma coisa a vocês então pensem... Acredito que vocês estão na caverna do equilíbrio, um dos lugares favoritos daquela megera. Então arrumem um jeito de chegar ao equilíbrio vocês e os cavaleiros e depois venham direto para o Olimpo me encontrar, espero e confio em vocês". Afrodite não tinha certeza se era na caverna do equilíbrio, mas sua intuição lhe dizia que estava certa.

Enquanto isso na caverna.

-"O que foi isso?", Aioria perguntou.

-"Foi a nossa Deusa, Aioria agente tem que pensar?" Liliana ordenou.

-"No quê?" Às vezes Aioria demorava um pouco para entender as coisas.

-"Num jeito de sair daqui, eu acho", Liliana retrucou.

-"Tá, mas não era isso que agente já estava fazendo?", Aioria insistiu.

-"Calado, pensa...", Liliana andava de um lado pro outro.

Aioria acompanhava os passos de Liliana em um canto daquele lugar, aquela guerreira era doida.

...

-"Burra! Idiota! Jumenta! Sonsa! Como eu não pensei nisso antes", Dália falava consigo mesma, enquanto Mask a olhava assustado.

-"Você está bem?".

-"Estou, acho que sei como saímos daqui".

-"Desembucha".

-"Eu li sobre a caverna do equilíbrio em alguns lugar, se eu bem me lembro o único jeito de sairmos é acharmos um equilíbrio na nossa relação", Dália disse tudo de uma vez só.

-"O como fazemos isso?", Mask falava e se controla para não pular no pescoço daquela metida.

-"Não tenho idéia, mas por hora avisa seus amigos por cosmo". Dália disse.

-"Eu já tentei usar o cosmo e aqui não funciona lembra?".

-"Tenta de novo carcamano, agora quieto que eu preciso pensar", Dália foi para um quanto da caverna e se sentou para pensar.

Mask começou a tentar se comunicar pelo cosmo e conseguiu.

-"Cavaleiros, é o seguinte a Dália falou que para sairmos daqui precisamos achar um equilíbrio com as nossas parceiras", E perdeu completamente a ligação por cosmo.

-"E ai, conseguiu?", Dália perguntou.

-"Acho que sim, agora é saber... Como vamos achar um equilíbrio?". Sentado também no chão.

...

-"Precisamos achar uma coisa em comum..." , Todos os cavaleiros disseram ao mesmo tempo e pensando junto com suas parceiras acabaram achando, exceto Milo e Daphne é quando Daphne toma uma atitude sem pensar (n/a Para variar) e dá um beijo cinematográfico do cavaleiro de escorpião. E como num passe de mágica eles saem da caverna do equilíbrio e voltam para a fonte onde estavam antes de Hera os importunar.

-"Da pra separar?", Faith disse para Milo e Daphne que ainda se beijavam.

-"Como fazemos agora?", Saga achou por melhor focar em sua missão.

-"Vamos atrás de Afrodite ora!", Serena disse.

-"Isso mesmo, ela está sozinha indo enfrentar Hera e o jumento do Hefesto não quis ajudá-la e...", Ares falava explicando a situação e antes de terminar Hefesto apareceu.

-"Jumento é você deus da guerra", Hefesto disse se fazendo presente.

Alice que estava atrás de Ares saiu correndo para o colo do deus ferreiro.

-"Hefesto", O deus pegou a pequena no colo. Os cavaleiros olhavam toda aquela cena estupefatos, estavam diante de dois deuses que estavam discutindo como mortais.

-"Alice o quê você está fazendo aqui?", Maiara disse para a pequena que escondeu seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Hefesto, como uma criança que estava sendo repreendida.

-"Eu estou aqui para entregar a vocês suas armaduras", Disse e no mesmo momento as meninas puderam invocar suas armaduras e se armar:

Daphne trajava sua armadura prateada, que era constituída por uma saia e um tope que se ligavam pela lateral de seu corpo, tanto a saia como o tope eram feitos de minuciosas folhas de prata, dando a armadura uma idéia de movimento digno de uma arqueira como ela, seus cabelos curtos estavam presos por uma flor que ramificava em folhas por toda a lateral direita de seu rosto, em seus pés uma sandália tipicamente grega que trançava toda as suas coxas; em suas costas ficava imperceptível o arco e as flechas que carregava consigo.

Liliana já tinha uma armadura totalmente diferente da de Daphne, enquanto a da amiga era prateada a sua era totalmente branca com os detalhes dourados, seu elmo tinha uma águia finamente desenhada, suas ombreiras lembravam asas, o corpo era um vestido branco com vários detalhes que lembravam asas em dourado com um decote em 'V', munhequeiras que vão até a curva do braço com os dedos de fora, as botas são fracionadas, ou seja, começa como um sapato chegando ao tornozelo faz uma pequena abertura deixando-o de fora, acima do tornozelo tem uma proteção que vai até o joelho cheia de detalhes dourados e o salto baixo. Trazia da lateral do vestido a bainha de sua espada.

A armadura de Faith refletia sua personalidade, era toda negra e roxa. Seu vestido era com corpete e a saia toda de pregas, em sua cabeça estava uma tiara que se iniciava na orelha e termina no centro da testa formando um 'x', seus pés eram protegidos por uma bota de cano alto e salto baixo preta e com vários riscos em roxo, em suas costas caia asas de anjo negro que também poderia ser usado como escudo e em sua mão uma lança prateada de um brilho ofuscante.

Maiara ofuscava a todos com o brilho de sua armadura que era de um lilás translúcido quase chegando a um cristal, seu corpo era protegido por um corpete e uma saia ambos com detalhes extremamente delicados, usava um elmo fino minuciosamente trabalhado para que ficasse no alto de sua cabeça. Do lado de sua saia ficava um disco vazado no centro, do mesmo material que a armadura lilás translúcido com detalhes em ouro, uma arma usada na Índia, que é lançada manualmente e, por ter bordas extremamente cortantes, ao bater nas lanças ou em outras armas corta-as.

Eliza usava uma armadura semelhante à da Shina, com a diferença que tem uma espécie de saia amarrada à cintura, uma tiara mais grossa de três voltas na cabeça e botas, mas sem salto, dos dois lados da armadura tinha duas adagas de fácil acesso que manuseava com uma precisão absurda.

Miho trajava uma armadura de uma simplicidade exuberante, toda em azul com detalhes prateados que lembrava muito ondas do mar e em suas costas carregava duas katanas uma branca e a outra negra.

Shelly não tinha nada de simples em sua armadura feita de ouro rosa, cobre um dos ombros, parte dos braços, joelhos e faz um tipo de corpete no peito, em símbolos antigos cravados em torno da armadura, é uma canção antiga de sedução e rubis incrustados. No cabelo uma tiara que contorna a cabeça, são delicadas folhas e flores feitas de ouro rosa. A parte de baixo da armadura é uma saia grega e ela usa sandálias gregas amarradas até os joelhos de couro rosado. Assim como Daphne o seu arco e suas flechas ficavam imperceptíveis em suas costas.

Serena também tinha uma armadura muito simples totalmente forjada em ouro envelhecido.

A armadura de Jéssica tinha a parte de cima parecendo com um bolero, na frente à armadura cobre somente uma pequena parte dos seios nas laterais usa faixas para cobrir os seios, na linha dos ombros ele se junta e deixa com uma "gola" aberta na frente, "mangas" que cobrem os seus dedos, deixando com as pontas mais finas, os sapatos vão até as um pouco abaixo da bacia nas coxas só tem na parte exterior das coxas e nos joelhos joelheiras, ela usa um mini shorts e por cima um pano com as pontas caídas para frente até os joelhos com uma pedra para unir o pano. Em sua mão carregava uma foice com lamina às duas extremidades.

E Dália fechava o pacote trajando uma armadura com ombreiras duplas do lado direito, a proteção do tronco lembra a armadura de Camaleão. A proteção das coxas é dupla, e na parte das pernas tem espinhos, e nos braços também. Tudo em tons de vermelho-vinho e sangue e prateado carregava consigo um cajado longo cheio de espinhos ao e quatro ossos na ponta dispostos paralelamente, pontiagudos e envenenados, capazes de cortar como uma espada, com faixas vermelhas enroladas nos pontos onde costuma segurá-lo, o resto sendo prata.

Os cavaleiros que nesse meio tempo também invocaram suas armaduras estavam literalmente babando nas meninas que ficaram extremante femininas em suas armaduras.

-"Agora que já estão protegidas deixarei vocês no início da montanha para o Olimpo", Ares mal terminou de falar e já haviam chegado.

-"Cavaleiros, protejam as guerreiras e guerreiras protejam os cavaleiros, não queremos baixas", Hefesto disse ainda com Alice em seu colo.

-"Faith lembre-se do lhe disse sim, e Daphne Apolo mandou lhe entregar isso", Estendeu uma corrente com um sol com pingente. "Disse que saberá como usar se precisarem", Daphne pegou a corrente e colocou em seu pescoço, ficou olhando alguns segundos para o pingente lembrando-se de seu mestre o deus.

-"Vai conosco Ares?", Dália perguntou para o deus da guerra apenas acenou um não com a cabeça.

-"Mocinha você em comigo"- Pegou a pegou Alice. "Guerreiras e cavaleiros desejo a todos uma boa sorte vocês vão precisar", disse desaparecendo em seguida assim como Hefesto.

-"Vamos?", Saga disse e sendo seguido pelos demais começando a subir as escadarias do monte.

...

Afrodite acara de chegar ao salão de Hera alheia a ajuda recebida pelo Hefesto.

-"Finalmente chegou Afrodite", Hera disse sem nem ao menos sair da janela.

-"Hera...", Afrodite entrou no salão ficando de frente da Hera.

-"É isso que você quer?", Hera mostrou uma bola de energia rosa ofuscante.

-"Hera me devolva!", Afrodite disse dando um passo e sendo paralisada pelo poder de Hera.

-"Você pode ser uma deusa Afrodite, mas eu sou senhora do Olimpo... Quer o amor de volta? Tome!", Hera pegou a bola de sua mão e começou a empurrar o poder para dentro do peito de Afrodite que sofria uma dor inumana com o movimento.

-"Chega Hera!", Hefesto gritou fazendo Hera parar.

-"Hefesto o que faz aqui!", Disse soltando Afrodite que caiu no chão sem forças já com o amor dentro de si.

-"Afrodite", Pensava sinceramente que seu amor havia sido massacrado em seu peito graças às atitudes daquela mulher, mas vê-la ali indefesa fez seu coração gritar... Uma vez havia prometido que nunca deixaria nada de ruim acontecer com ela e foi por esse motivo que fez as armas de suas guerreiras e todo o seu templo, mantendo sua amada protegida de qualquer perigo; mas agora vendo-a caída naquele chão buscando ar sentia que tinha miseravelmente falhado, se arrependia de não ter ajudado-a de início...

-"Ora Hefesto, não esquece tudo que ela lhe fez?" O veneno de Hera era mortal a qualquer um que se aproximasse.

-"Não me esqueço não", Parou antes de pegar sua amada no colo como pretendida. Hera sorriu vitoriosa e Hefesto pode ver nos olhos de Afrodite uma decepção que minou todas as suas forças.

-"Chega de intrigas Hera, eu não agüento mais isso", Afrodite levantou-se cambaleando e retirou as mãos de Hefesto que foi lhe ajudar.

-"Ora a sonsa resolveu me desafiar é? Não esquece que sou a SENHORA do Olimpo?", Hera disse sorrindo orgulhosa.

-"De que adianta ser a senhora do Olimpo e ser tão mal amada?", Afrodite alfinetou a madrasta.

-"Cale-se sua subordinada, ou...", Disse já criando um poder em suas mãos.

-"Ou o quê Hera, não sabe que é um crime matar um deus, mesmo sendo senhora do Olimpo não tem esse direito", Hefesto interferiu desarmando a poderosa Hera, mas por pouco tempo.

-"Posso não matar vocês, mas posso acabar com as suas meninas e de quebra com os cavaleiros de Athena, vai me dizer que isso não seria divertido", Voltou a janela e elevou seu cosmo, quando Afrodite percebeu as suas intenções era tarde demais.

-"Aonde pensa que vai... Vamos apreciar o espetáculo da morte desses vermes mortais", Disse fechando a sala e paralisando os dois deuses presentes, depois fez aparecer uma espécie de espelho mágico com as imagens de seus defensores. Começou a ficar impaciente, precisava sair dali, precisava ajudar suas meninas, mas não tinha forças para nada senão chorar, Ares estava certo, seus sentimentos estavam lutando dentro de si e mesmo agora que o amor havia voltado não conseguia reabilitar o equilíbrio quebrado.

...

Bem de verdade desculpe a demora, eu sei que demorei demais(BOTA MUITO NISSO) para postar, mas me entendam estava completamente blooquiada e não saia nada que preste. Beijos a todos (será que alguem ainda lembra dessa fic?)

Se sim espero reviews, beijos


End file.
